


Alone Together

by SocialBookWorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fic based off another fic, I am as sorry as I am not, I'm Sorry, In all the worst ways, Kinda Sorta BAMF Patton?, Seriously this is bad guys, Suicide, The boys are not getting along, but I'm not, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's brokenDo you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeahI'm outside the door, invite me inSo we can go back and play pretend~Alone together, Fall out Boy(From the very beginning it had always been the two of them)





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Were Never Welcome Here (At All)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447569) by [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23). 



> If you haven't read WNH yet-
> 
> Go, go do it now, it is a wonderful amazing and painful fic with a plot that will draw you in and leave you with no escape
> 
> Hoping the angst here from your angst citizen makes your day Puma!

He was large and lumbering, and _ungraceful_. But most importantly, he was too slow. Roman had thought that Logan said something once about bears being surprisingly fast, but he didn’t feel like he could move fast enough.

 _Logan! Logan!!_ He screeched, clawing at the closed door. When no one responded, he rammed his body against the wood, feeling it shudder. _LOGAN!_

 _Go the fuck away_ ! Virgil’s voice echoed in his head, and Roman felt a growl rumble down through his chest. _We don’t want to talk to Patton, and until you can accept that-_

 _He’s going to kill himself_ , Roman howled back, feeling the door creak, shudder, and shatter under his paws. _I don’t care if you hate him,_ I _hate him, but we can’t just let-_

 _He’s going to what?_ Logan’s voice was small, and Roman winced. Defeat was always so much more painful than anger. Anger, Roman could understand but the quiet acceptance that Patton had made the decision to take Logan’s memories- that Patton had kept such a secret, had let that secret dig it’s roots so deep-

That Patton had hated him for so long over, and had seemed like he never would forgive him-

Roman shook his head from his thoughts. They had left Patton alone, had stormed off in different directions and _this_ is what happened because of it. Resentment surged through him, at Patton for bringing even more pain, at the others for not talking about it, at himself for being so clueless for so long.

 _He thinks he can fix things,_ Roman said, shifting antsily as he glanced at the door. _But he_ can’t _and it’s going to get him killed and-_

Virgil spread his wings, beak wide and threatening. _Maybe it’s what he DESERVES_

Roman reared back. Everything was falling apart, had been falling apart since the start of this whole damned mess, and Roman wanted to scream. No matter what Patton had done, he was part of them, part of _Thomas_. Even if they had learned nothing from accepting Virgil after his mistakes, they at least needed Patton alive to get Thomas back.

 _FINE_ , he roared, the sound coming through his foreign throat and echoing through the room. _I’ll do it MYSELF_.

_Roman wait-_

Roman shrugged off Logan’s call, shouldering his way through the broken door and taking off down the street. He knew where Patton was heading, he was the _prince_ , the _hero_ , and in the end didn’t they save the day alone? Bears were large, bears were powerful, he could do something, anything from letting someone else slip through his fingers like Instinct had.

A caw echoed above him, and Roman stumbled at the flash of color that entered his peripheral. Virgil circled overhead, and Roman slowed long enough for Logan to dig his talons into his fur. Roman couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face, fangs displayed for the world to see

They were together (almost) and hero working alone or not, they were going to do this _because_ they were together.

~~

Patton-

Felt nothing.

It wasn’t the first time, but he thought that maybe it would be the last. The thought made him smile. Maybe this was how his son had felt when he had died. Not pain, just a quiet acceptance. He took a deep breath and adjusted his hoodie. Ha! Look at him, about to die and still putting it off.

It was all he did wasn’t it? Put things off, lie about things, most importantly-

Make things worse.

He had to do this right, had to pull this off in such a way that he was _gone_ , but not gone. Just present enough that Thomas could feel, but no longer a side, a coherent facet. No longer free to abuse Logan or to disappoint Roman or hurt Virgil.

He straightened, tugging the knot of the hoodie loose. As the cloth slipped off of his shoulders, he ran his fingers through it. A moment, infinitely precious, when he could see eye to eye with Logan. Gone, burned to the ground with his actions.

The theater house where is all started stood before him, and Patton paused long enough to leave the folded hoodie on the hood of the nearest car. He didn’t need it anymore.

He didn’t deserve it.

~~

Logan crouched low on Roman’s back, tail fanning out to help his balance as the bear pitched and rolled. He was...tired. Yes, tired was the most accurate assessment. It was easier than anger, less painful than trying to hate, and honestly Logan couldn’t remember a time that Patton’s own emotions hadn’t weighed down his own.

It had made it easier not to feel at all.

He longed for it briefly, a cover of ice and emotionlessness to hide behind. Focusing on Thomas so he didn’t have to think about the past and the guilt that threatened to drown him. (Drown him like Instinct had drowned) Only it has been a guilt unearned.

Patton hiding the truth, covering up the pain, lashing out in what he considered justice-

Logan almost wished he could say he was surprised.

Patton was willful, stubborn, and full of so much emotion. Logan hypothesized that even Patton didn't know how to handle it all. And when combined with Morality-

It was almost more unlikely they hasn't imploded sooner. Perhaps it was the lack of a common motivation? No Thomas to focus on, only each other, and free from any influence.

For all that Virgil was right to be upset, to be furious beyond belief at the deception, Logan-

Logan didn't want to be without Patton. He had hoped so desperately with Patton’s acceptance of Virgil that Patton was ready to move on. That he was finally letting go. Perhaps that had been foolish, and current events showed that Patton, frustratingly but predictably, took everything to heart.

Nevertheless, Logan was tired. Tired of the fighting and the pain and the emotions, he just wanted it all to end. He wanted-

_The two identical boys stared at each other, he blinked at the brilliant grin the other gave him._

_“You’re like me!” the other chirped, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “We’re the same!”_

_He blinked again but tightened his grip on the other. “The same?”_

_“Yeah!” The other nodded, “Same! You an’ me!”_

_The shout echoed in the strange landscape. It wasn't his black and white home, so much brighter and more colorful. There was something comfortable in it, something that he didn't have the words for yet._

_“Together,” he murmured._

-he didn't want to be alone.

~~

Anger, at least anger that belonged to himself alone, sat like embers against his chest. Exhilarating as much as it was painful, and Virgil felt like he was tail spinning. He had asked Logan once, not long before the whole mess had started, what they would do if Thomas’s whole world was a lie.

Logan had told him that it was an illogical thought, but had sat him down to explain what they could do. How to regain their equilibrium, how to sort the truth from the lies-

And the more Virgil thought about it the less it helped.

Because he knew he was spiraling, focusing on the negative in every one of Patton’s actions and the positive in Logan. He could recognize the pattern of thought, and yet he did nothing to stop it. Because it was easier to feed the flames than to try and quench them.

Virgil could have reached their destination first, but he didn’t know where they were going, forcing him to keep pace with Roman instead. A familiar fear clashed with his anger as it became clear where Patton had gone, the theater house tucked away carefully in the streets of the city. For all his words, for all his lashing out in pain and confusion and betrayal, he didn’t want Patton dead.

Part of him hated that he still cared, and part of him was relieved, and the rest hated that Patton had put him in this sort of position to begin with.

A broken caw from below had him diving as Logan lurched off of Roman. The peacock laid a trembling talon on the hoodie, carefully set aside, and Virgil’s heart lurched.

 _Find him_ , Roman said, claws already reaching for the broken doors, _FIND HIM_

And Virgil didn’t need to be told twice as they rushed into the building.

~~

Roman clawed his way through the debris, growl low in his throat and constant as he charged his way towards the back.

 _PATTON!_ He yelled, even knowing that it was useless. He wanted to shake the other side, to demand answers, demand apologises, demand- something, anything to deal with the curse that dug through his chest. The twisting thorns that had wound their way through his family and his heart and his mind. Roman wanted his happy ending.

He used his bulk to shoulder through and roared at the sight of a lone figure- human- _Patton_ -

Roman could hear the others scrambling to reach his location, even as he clawed at the air, trying to get Patton’s attention. Something screeched as his paws hit the air, sparks flying, and he reared back onto his hind legs.

“It’s not going to work,” Patton’s voice was soft and calm. Roman couldn’t help the bitter thought that maybe this is what he sounded like when he shattered everything. “You’d need something that can pierce the barrier he put up around the spell nexus.”

Roman growled, slamming his whole body weight against the barrier between the two of them. He felt it shuddered and nothing more.

Patton’s head tilted, his back to the three of them, and now that he looked closer, Roman could see the steady glow of the sword Patton had appeared with sitting in the moral side’s lap.

 _That’s how he got in_ , Logan murmured in his head, the peacock prodding at the barrier. _If we can find the entrance he made, we can stop him_.

 _On it,_ Virgil said, his wings spreading as he took to the air and skimmed the magic with his talons.

“I know it won’t fix things,” Patton added steadily, too steady. Roman wished that he’d go back to the desperate begging from before. Roman knew how to handle that, he knew how to help or react at the very least. It was better than the ice sliding down his spine. He could hear it quirk of Patton’s lips as he added, “I do know big words after all.”

 _You do,_ Logan keened, desperate enough even though the other couldn’t hear the words. _You do, I never doubted it._

“And I know that a measly fragment like me can’t break a spell as big as this,” Patton continued, headless of Virgil circling above, movements growing more desperate. “But one of the nice mage ladies did have a theory.”

 _She’s a liar!_ Roman protested, slamming against the barrier again, _Whatever she told you was a lie! A trick!_

Patton’s finger dragged across the edge of the blade, headless of the other’s cries. “We’re still connected, so there’s a chance that a fragment could support the rest of the soul, could in a way, weaken the curse on the rest of them. No idea what it would do but-”

He stood slowly, turning to face them. “But it’s about time I did something right for once.”

~~

 _You do!_ Logan protested, tail fluttering wildly behind him, and cursing for the infinite time the curse that limited their communications. _Patton, wrongs don’t erase the rights! You don’t have to do this!_

 _I can’t find anything,_ Virgil said, voice soft as he landed next to them.

 _Fine,_ Roman snarled, _Then we make one ourselves_.

The bear roared, rearing up and slamming down against the barrier.

Once-

Patton lifted the sword in his hands easily, the blade pointed down towards his stomach.

Twice-

Logan swore he could hear a crack, but anything else (Virgil’s screaming and Roman’s shouts) were buried under the pounding of his heart

Three times-

Roman toppled forwards into the space as Patton sheathed his own weapon in his gut.

Logan flinched back from the sudden light, a hand (??) coming up to cover his face. There weren’t words for the feeling that washed through him. Warm and cold and like nails against a chalkboard all at once.

“PATTON!” left three throats at once and Logan didn’t pause to question his sudden humanity. Roman reached Patton first, clamping a hand around the sword that was steadily losing its glow as he wrapped the other around Patton’s waist.

“Oh look,” Patton said with a hysterical giggle. “It worked.”

“You imbecile,” Logan choked out, “Don’t let him remove that Roman, there’s still a chance-”

“Gonna _cut_ you off-” Patton started, and Logan tried to ignore the blood that trickled from his mouth at the action.

“Patton.” Virgil said, his voice a low snarl. “Shut. Up.”

Logan felt like he was grasping at straws, racking his brain for how to treat sword wounds. Ones to the lower gut and stomach were dangerous because of the possibility of infection and-

“Guys,” Roman’s voice pitched higher in panic, and Logan snapped out of his train of thought to follow Roman’s gaze to Patton’s feet. Lower extremities that were slowly but surely fading.

“No,” Logan breathed. He loathed magic in that moment, more than he ever had before. For not making sense despite the rules, for taking them away from Thomas, for toppoling the precarious balance they had all found.

For taking Patton from them.

“We can-” Logan reached out. Roman didn’t meet his eyes, and Patton smiled softly, gently, in a way that Logan thought he hadn’t seen in too long. “There must be- Logically-”

“Logan,” Roman said softly.

Logan shook his head, shaking as Patton threaded his fingers through his. He followed helplessly as Roman lowered Patton to the ground, careful of jostling the sword still embedded in their fellow side. Patton’s smile didn’t waver and Logan bit back a scream.

Something Virgil didn’t seem as adept at.

“You really think-?” Virgil bit down on his words before starting again, and Logan jolted at the sharp tone. Patton’s thumb brushed against the back of his hand in soothing motions as Virgil started again. “You don’t get to _die_ , that’s not how making mistakes _works_ . If you’re sorry then you _live_ and-”

Virgil sunk to his knees next to them all. “You live,” he whispered, “and you try again until your family forgives you.”

Patton blinked, slowly and let go of Logan’s hand to brush the tears away from Virgil’s face. He had faded up to his waist now, little more of a ghost of himself as he whispered.

“I was never your father, was I kiddo?” He laughed, strained as his eyes drifted back to Logan. Always back to Logan, they could never escape each other’s orbit, for better or for worse. “You had a better one all along.”

“Falsehood,” Logan whispered back, and Patton’s grin faltered. His face crumpled in on itself, and Logan cursed him, cursed himself, cursed the emotions churning in his gut. The sword clattered to the ground, and even as they were running out of time Logan couldn’t bring himself to budge from his spot next to Patton.

“I’m sorry,” Patton whimpered. Logan leaned forward, the other two sliding away from his perception as he pressed his forehead to Patton’s. “I’m sorry I thought- You didn’t deserve- I was-”

“I’m sorry,” Logan said back, words choking in his throat, “I should have been- You needed- I couldn’t-”

He took a shuddering breath, and managed to force out, “Don’t leave me. Patton- _Heart please_ -”

Patton’s hand pressed against his cheek, the pressure fading as the appendage did, and he managed one final brilliant smile.

“You’re not alone this time,” Patton whispered, eyelashes fluttering with tears. “And I was right, you’re _amazing Mind-_ ”

His voice faded and Logan found himself toppling forward with nothing to hold him up. He stared at the open air, numb to the other’s words. He reached a trembling hand out to the glasses that clattered against the ground. His mouth ached with denials that made no sound and he couldn’t feel Roman’s hands trying to rouse him as he broke.

Something that wasn’t quite a scream, too angry to be a keen, an expression of pure emotion and grief tore from his throat. A fitting eulogy. A mirror as Logan lost the one that had been with him for as long as he could remember. As he failed yet another part of Thomas.

Logan clutched the cracked glasses to his chest and _wailed_.

~~

_“I dun' get it,” Instinct asked, and Min- Logic looked up at the other side. “Why do you two always use ‘we’?”_

_Logic blinked, and his eyes drifted to He- Morality as the other side hummed to himself, carefully making them all sandwiches. His fingers twitched and Morality glanced up to grin brilliantly at him. Always present since they had found each other._

_Since they had banished the empty white echoing void._

_No longer attached at the hip since they had encountered Instinct, but always within reach._

_“We means-” Logic hesitated, “We means we’re not alone. We means you and me-_

_We means together.”_


End file.
